


Stampede

by Scarletpath



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cowboys, M/M, calgary stampede, cowboy Matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletpath/pseuds/Scarletpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert didn't really care for the heat at the Calgary Stampede. But when things unexpectantly get hotter, he really couldn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stampede

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t help think of this idea when I came back from the Calgary Stampede. Cowboy Matthew :3

The heat was absolutely ridiculous. Who would’ve thought that Canada could be soo hot. Gilbert flew to Alberta to go to the greatest outdoor show on Earth. The Calgary Stampede. Not expecting the sunny weather and the heat was something the albino regretted. He literally had to bathe in sunscreen. Not wanting to risk burning his very sensitive pale skin, Gilbert forced himself to wear long sleeves and pants. Though, the one good thing that made him feel relieved was that his seat at the rodeo event was in the shaded area. Not only that but he had the perfect view. He was located right behind one of the chutes. So he was going to see a Cowboy up close as he got ready to ride.

 

As the announcer’s voice came over the speakers, Gilbert roared with excitement along with the rest of the crowed. The whole area was packed and filled with energy. Gilbert was not disappointed as the rodeo went on. Every Cowboy and Cowgirl performing and competing were one of the best in the world. When the announcer mentioned that the next show was the Saddle Bronc, Gilbert’s heart fluttered with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see the riders in action. Gilbert watched as each Cowboy went to their own chute, though his attention quickly turned to the one that was right in front of him. The man was tall and lean. His skin was lightly tanned and his sun bleached wavy hair stuck out under his cowboy hat. Saying that it was love at first sight was silly but damn… those chaps didn’t leave much to the imagination.

 

“Alright, everyone. Is everyone ready for some Saddle Bronc?!” The man over the speaker announced. There was a deafening roar of acknowledgment.

 

“Fantastic! Okay, the first one up is our own Albertan! Matthew Williams and his horse Kuma! Ladies and Gentlemen, let me say this before we start. Matthew here is a Bronco Buster and Kuma was his first wild Stallion. These two are inseparable but don’t you think that will stop them from giving you a good show. Kuma is still wild at heart!”

 

There was loud cheering and clapping in the crowd as Matthew waved at everyone as he got onto his white horse. He tightly strapped in his hand and settled himself into his saddle. Lifting one hand up with his arm out stretched, Matthew nodded his head. The gate opened and Kuma shot out like a bat out of Hell. Gilbert held his breath as he watched Matthew move with his horse. Kuma jumped, bucked and spun but Matthew held on. Eight seconds passed and the horn sounded. It felt like it was minutes for Gilbert as he watched. Matthew quickly jumped off of Kuma and grabbed his hat and threw it into the air with gusto. It was an amazing ride and he knew it. The hat was caught by the wind and sailed over to Gilbert. It almost hit him in the face but he quickly caught it. The score was announced and there was a huge sound of cheering. Matthew was grinning happily as he jogged back to the chute he came from. Hopping up on the railing, he looked up at Gilbert who was holding his cowboy hat. A kind smile formed on his lips.

 

“Keep it. Looks likes you need it more than I do. ” Matthew then gave him a wink. “Though, if you want to cool off later, you want to join me for a beer?” Gilbert didn’t even need to think about an answer as he looked into those sparkling lilac eyes. “Ja!” His cheeks flushed, though he could easily blame it on the sun.


End file.
